dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenhouse guide
= GREENHOUSES AND CROPS – A GUIDE = In the later stages of the game, you will probably end up with several greenhouses in your main base, producing every type of crops at once (be sure to have a cellar to stock your harvest while you cook or pickle it so it won't rot away). But for those of you who really want to go “full-agriculture” and have dozens of greenhouses (it's best to have all you greenhouses at the same place, so you won't have to go all around the map to collect your crops), then some crops become more interesting than others on the long run. Here's an overview. Potatoes PROS : Very easy to come by (almost all bandit bases have some – or you can buy some at Tver too), last quite a long time (2 months). Can be used to make mashed potatoes, and, more importantly, moonshine, which is used to make alcohol, craft meds, and trade for salt. CONS : No possible way to transform them into non-perishable food, and can only last 14 days (without dugout or house) like the other greenhouse foods. VERDICT : + ''' You want those in huge quantities, either for food or for moonshine. '''Wheat PROS : Wheat is used to turn into flour, each wheat yields 2-3 flour, the highest of any grain. Flour can then be traded for nettle or bricks. Can be baked into bread CONS : Cannot be used in any chemical recipe. You can only buy wheat at the Rostov-on-Don survivor camp. VERDICT : ++ The best grain for flour production, not much use otherwise. Corn PROS : As a food source, corn is not very interesting. Sure, it can be boiled, but it only cures hunger and a bit of thirst. However, corn can be used to brew whiskey, which is, in turn, traded for car batteries and sugar. In this perspective, it's quite versatile. Relatively easy to find from bandits (or you can buy some at Petropavlovsk) CONS : Outclassed by wheat in terms of flour yield. Apples and Tangerines are both better in terms of eating. VERDICT : + Not the top of any class, but has a nice versatility. Have some, but don't overdo it. Apples PROS : One of the best greenhouse food sources. The ratio of food-water-energy means you can eat many apples to regain energy instead of sleeping. Can be turned into apple cordial or compote – but it really shines when fermented into homemade wine, which is a necessary component for many chemical recipes (as well as cooking recipies) – and just for that, it's priceless, because you will need huge quantities of wine if you're into chemistry. Can also be used to make Jam. CONS : You can only buy apples at Kiev. Does not have extremely high sustenance. VERDICT : + + If you're into chemistry, mass produce apples to make wine. Also good as a food to keep in your base, assuming you have a house so it doesn't spoil right away. It's up to you according to your gameplay. Vegetables Pros: '''Decent sustenance, best used to produce pickled vegetables. You can trade fresh fish for vegetables at Sverdlovsk. '''Cons: '''Only gives food and water, no health or energy. '''Verdict: + Use to make pickled veggies, other greenhouse foods are better standard food. Pumpkins Pros: Highest food and water stats of every greenhouse food, can be fed to the raven. Can only be obtained from the 2019 Halloween event, so if you are online, you can trade for some from other players. Unobtainable for offline players v656 ''' '''Cons: Heavy, not used in any recipes. Verdict: + Good food, but not suggested to take on travel. Tangerines Pros: Good food-water-energy ratio. Cons: Cannot be used in any recipes, cannot be obtained outside of New Year's event Verdict: -'''. Apples are better than tangerines, offering slightly less food, which means that you can eat more of them (than tangerines) and regain more energy/thirst. '''Strawberries Pros: if you have raw diet Perk, then this is the best food. It gives food, energy and water, in near even quantities, so that if you have enough, you don't have to sleep. Ingredient in making Jam. Cons: can give food poison if you don't have raw diet. Verdict: ++ Useful food if you have raw diet or use it to make jam. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides